Fritha
Fritha is a female Eurasian Pygmy Owl, or Glaucidium passerinum, who lives at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and is one of Otulissa's best students. She is the editor for the Evening Hoot, the Great Tree's newspaper. Among her chaws include Ga'Hoolology and navigation. History ''[[Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole|'Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole']] Fritha's egg was laid with a long crack running from top to bottom, and it was very small even for a Pygmy Owl's egg. While her mother, Freya, believed it would not hatch, Fritha's father, Flinn, had faith. The egg did hatch, and her father gave her the name Fritha. Fritha lived in the kraals' lair with her father. She had many questions, which pleased him. As time passed, Flinn decided not to have Fritha grow up like a kraal and have her live at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Flinn told her that she could visit him whenever she liked, and introduced her to a Snowy named Aunt Bea. [[The Hatchling|'The Hatchling']] Fritha is first seen in the book, taking Otulissa's Ga'Hoology chaw. They were studying the dire wolves of the Beyond. The River of Wind '' While Gylfie went with the band along with Otulissa in seeking the Sixth Kingdom, Fritha became the substitute teacher of her navigation chaw. Some of the owlets complained of her giving pop quizzes, as Gylfie didn't. ''[[Exile|'Exile']] Fritha typed up the article of the cancellation of the milkberry harvest festival, due to Coryn's orders under the Striga. During the burning of books by the Blue Brigade, Otulissa and Fritha carried their most precious books to the Palace of Mists. [[The War of the Ember|'The War of the Ember']] After the Striga had been driven away from the tree, another milkberry harvest festival was held the year after and Fritha typed up the article for Blythe's singing talent during the celebration. Bell helped Fritha in editing the article. During the preparations for the War of the Ember, Fritha, along with Wensel and Ruby, were chosen for a HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) mission. They were to carry botkins of bonk coals to the Palace of Mists and to carry out the Ember of Hoole among the coals, with not one of the owls knowing which had the Ember. Aftermath After the events of the war, Fritha snuck out of the great tree to make another yearly visit to her father shortly after Long Night. She disguised herself as a kraal in order not to be recognized. She recognized her father as the one who dyed himself blue, as under his wings were a shade of pink, her favorite color. They spent some together as daughter and father. Fritha then asked why her da sent her to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Flynn explained of his encounter with Gylfie and Fritha's past. After another night, Fritha departed to the Great Tree. Fritha decided to tell the Guardians about her double life, as she was proud of her da. Even though many were shocked, the Guardians still respected her nature. Fritha later revealed to Otulissa a single primary feather she had dyed pink that marked her anniversary of coming to the great tree. Later, Otulissa placed an ad in the ''Evening Hoot that Flinn was chosen for a special lecture about VAT. Also, the Parliament made decisions to invite him in joining Fritha to live at the great tree. Personality Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Females Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Pygmy Owls Category:Protagonists Category:Kraals Category:Guardians